


Rotten to the Core

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: So, this is a badboy!Blaine and football player!Sam fic. It's tumblr's fault. XD. It's Blam endgame, and Quick is the secondary pairing. It's completely AU, and Blaine is new at McKinley and comes across Sam Evans and it changes his life.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. This is yet another Blam fic I got inspire to write. It’s tumblr’s fault. This is badboy!Blaine and football player!Sam, and it is Blam endgame. It’s completely AU. I haven’t written badboy!Blaine in awhile, so forgive me if I’m rusty. Secondary pairing is Quick. I hope that ya’ll like! Plus, there aren’t enough Blam fics in the world. XD.** _

Rotten to the Core  
By Julia

This new school…. McKinley, ugh. Blaine Anderson walked into the school. He rubbed his hand through his messy black curls. They were artfully messed with gel. Not a lot though, just enough to keep his curls from being frizzy. Blaine didn’t want to be here, but at least he knew Noah Puckerman. That was helpful. Blaine walked down the hall, he didn’t have books or anything on him for school supplies or anything. He didn’t plan on going to class. It was just how it went with him. Blaine was then captivated by literally the hottest guy he’d ever seen. Tall, handsome, long blonde hair that hung over his eyes… damn. Blaine wondered if he was gay or not. One way to find out, he supposed. He walked over, and turned on the charm. “So, did it hurt?”

When Sam heard the voice next to him, he wondered who it was. It was a voice he’d never heard before. He turned his head and looked into hazel eyes. Sam wasn’t gay, but if he was, this guy would be his type. He was literally gorgeous. “What’s that? Did what hurt?” Sam wasn’t one to get innuendo or double entendres. He tried, but it just wasn’t the way his smarts went. He was too busy putting his books that he didn’t need away. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans, and a McKinley tee underneath his letter jacket. 

“Oh, darlin’, aren’t you just so incredibly precious.” Blaine said, and he liked this boy immediately. He might even be falling for him. Boys like him just didn’t exist anymore. Blaine offered his hand, something that he never did. No one was let in because they’d just leave. He was on his own and had been for years. Now, he was emancipated and could provide for himself. It was just how he chose to live. “Blaine Anderson. It is you know…. Cool or whatever, to meet you.” Blaine was highly intelligent, he just didn’t like to show it.

Sam was confused by some of what he said, but he offered his hand and shook Blaine’s. Sam didn’t really notice the tingling in his stomach when he shook it. Sam was definitely into the other boy. “You new here then?” Sam asked, moving to start down the hall, Blaine going with him. Sam was headed for Spanish class with Mr. Schuester, who was also in charge of glee club. Sam was really trying to learn, and it was sort of paying off. That’s when they ran into Karofsky. He was holding out a slushie for Sam, to give him a slushie facial.

Blaine sighed and sized up Karofsky. He could take him. “Look, Capt. Neanderthal, you aren’t going to do what I think you’re going to do with that slushie. You’re going to back off and walk away.” Blaine had been in a karate club at Dalton, he could hold his own. He’d been abused enough in his life. He wasn’t going to let anyone bully him and Sam didn’t have to take this either. Blaine folded his arms. “What about that was hard to understand? Put the slushie down and walk away.” Blaine repeated, annoyance in his tone of voice. He didn’t like repeating himself one bit. “Do not make me repeat myself, Hockey Douche. You will regret it.” 

Faced with that, they did indeed take off. Blaine grinned triumphantly. “See? I can handle those creeps.” Blaine also noticed the impressed look Sam was giving him. “I have been able to take care of myself for a long time now. I can teach you if you like. It’ll be hard but it’ll be fun too.” Blaine left out the hours they would need to spend together as they trained. Blaine was glad that he’d made the suggestion. Even if Sam didn’t take him up on it, it was out there. That was the most important part.

That was something that Sam thought he might need to know. Self defense was something that might be a good idea. He mulled this over in his head for a moment. “You really would do that for me?” Sam asked, a bit incredulously. Sam thought he should tell the other boy he was straight, but for some reason, he held himself back. Why, he wasn’t sure. It’s pretty cruel to lead someone on. Sam told himself. He didn’t want to do that to Blaine, who had been very nice to him so far. Which was odd because Sam could tell that he was a bad boy.

The look of disbelief in his eyes was a bit unnerving for Blaine. Really, he should be telling him no, but Sam was so cute. He couldn’t say no. Blaine said, “Yeah, I’ll do it for you, for sure. I normally don’t do stuff like this for people, but…. There’s something about you.” Blaine could see himself changing for this guy, and that scared the hell out of him. Blaine wasn’t going to let that get to him though. He wasn’t going to change. He couldn’t. It was…. Just because Sam could get him to do so didn’t mean that he would. Blaine couldn’t. He couldn’t go back to who he had been before he came out. His parents hadn’t been so accepting. Blaine honestly hadn’t been surprised though. They were far too judgmental. It wasn’t for religious reasons though. Blaine honestly didn’t know that he had ever thought that they would accept him. “You’re gorgeous. I can’t say no to someone as gorgeous as you are.” That’s when Blaine stepped closer, and he was inches away from Sam’s lips. He leaned out and kissed him, Sam tasted like vanilla. It was great. Blaine pressed Sam closer to the lockers, his hands settling on Sam’s hips. The kiss didn’t last too long, Sam kissed him back for a moment and then pushed back. “I’m sorry. I let myself get swept away.” Blaine could tell that Sam was conflicted. He just wasn’t sure why. Blaine’s gaydar was never wrong. Sam was into guys.

When Blaine kissed him, Sam felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t explain that. Sam wasn’t into guys. At least, he didn’t think so. He ran his hand through his blonde hair. “It’s okay, I’m just not into guys like that.” He said. Then he walked away. Sam really wasn’t ready to admit that he was turned on by Blaine kissing him. He’d never known anything but girls. Sam didn’t know why he’d felt those butterflies. He wished he did know. Sam knew that kiss had turned him on. He just didn’t know that he was okay with that. Sam brushed his hand through his blonde hair as he turned back to look at Blaine, who was still standing there, watching him walk away. Sam licked his lips, trying to tell himself that he didn’t like boys like that. He licked his lips again, and walked back down the hall, and walked up to Blaine, and kissed him, knocking him back a bit, his arms sliding around Blaine’s waist, and the kiss deepened. Sam could hardly believe that he was doing this. But it really did feel amazing. Blaine’s arms slid around Sam’s neck. Sam pressed Blaine up against the lockers. 

“Come on, baby.” Blaine said, when he broke the kiss to breathe. “I know where to go.” He told the taller boy, and reached down, sliding his hand into Sam’s, and tugged him down the hall. Blaine led them outside and down to the football field, and went under the bleachers. There was an old beat up sofa sitting underneath the bleachers. Blaine knew Puckerman had put it there. He tugged Sam with him, and sat down. It was covered up with a tarp when it was bad weather. Blaine figured if they were going to fool around, leaving the tarp on would be a good idea. Blaine crawled into Sam’s lap, and kissed him, his arms wrapping around the other boy’s neck. Blaine pressed his lips to Sam’s, glad to see that Sam was kissing him back. Blaine knew he wasn’t wrong about Sam being into guys. Blaine could feel his cock getting harder in his jeans. He was definitely a grower. Blaine let his hands move in the hair at the nape of Sam’s neck. He was pleased when Sam’s breathing changed and he shivered in pleasure. Blaine loved fingers in his hair, also. Blaine scratched softly, he had good nails, he tried to keep them clean. Blaine kissed deeper, sucking on his tongue. He was shivering with desire, and he hoped they wouldn’t stop.

It was actually feeling really nice. Sam slid his arms around Blaine’s waist, his hands slipping under Blaine’s white shirt and stroked the small of his back. He was rewarded with Blaine shivering with desire. Sam was new to this, but he was going on his instincts. Sam wondered how far this was going to go. Sam didn’t know if he wanted to stop. He knew there was no way that Blaine was a virgin. He was definitely a bad boy. Sam had slept with a couple of girls, but never a boy. Sam shivered as Blaine nibbled on his lip. “So…. Blaine.” Sam said, breaking the kiss to breathe. He looked into those hazel eyes. “Um, I’ve not done this with a boy before. I’m not saying I don’t want to do this, but I just need to know.” Sam didn’t say that he knew Blaine wasn’t a virgin. He didn’t know that he wanted to hear it out loud. Sam could hardly think with Blaine’s fingers in his hair. He moved his hands along Blaine’s back, his olive skin was so soft. Sam wondered what nationality he was. Sam didn’t want to just ask, he didn’t know if it would be rude or not. Sam didn’t want to offend him.

Blaine knew that Sam probably assumed he wasn’t a virgin. In fact though, he was. Blaine hadn’t ever found someone that he’d had feelings for enough to give it to. He stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, and took a deep breath. “Actually, I know you’re probably assuming that I’m not a virgin, but I actually am. I’ve fooled around before, but….” Blaine broke off as his throat filled with a lump. “My first boyfriend and I were going to do it, and the night before we were going to, he died in a car accident.” That was when Blaine had turned into a bad boy. Sam stroked Blaine’s cheek, and brushed his fingers through his curls. Blaine’s eyes closed briefly, and he started speaking again. “I just, my grandmother, she taught me to save it for someone special. She died when I was twelve. She accepted me for who I was. My parents didn’t. I’m seventeen, and I’ve been on my own since I was 13. My parents kicked me out, and I used some of the money my grandma left me to get emancipated. So I have my own apartment, and I moved here from Westerville. I would get my GED, but I suppose that I’m not ready to move on and graduate high school just yet. I’m still technically a sophomore, even though I should be a junior.”

Of all the things that Sam thought he would say, it wasn’t that. He could tell that that was something that Blaine hadn’t told anyone before. Sam moved his fingers through Blaine’s curls, and then wiped some tears off his scruffy chin. Sam honestly couldn’t let Blaine give up his v card to him, even if it truly touched him that Blaine was willing to give it to him. “Blaine, as unbelievably touched that I am that you’re willing to give it to me, I can’t let you. We should get to know each other. I know that it must have been hard to lose your boyfriend and the only family member who accepted you. I can’t imagine how that must have felt for you.” Sam didn’t know how he would have gotten through it if it was him. Sam brushed some more tears off Blaine’s cheeks. “I’m also touched that you chose to tell me that. I know that must have been hard for you.” Sam couldn’t believe that Blaine had let him in that way. They had just met. Sam didn’t believe that Blaine had let him in like that. He didn’t know that he believed in love at first sight, but this was starting to feel like it might be. And it wasn’t as scary as it should be.

His eyes still brushed with tears. Blaine moved his fingers through a shock of hair on Sam’s forehead. Blaine loved how soft and silky it was. “Are you sure you want to get to know me? I’m sure you aren’t a year behind in school, you don’t have to live all alone when most kids your age live with their parents. My life has been one horror after another. I’m broken, Sam. You seem like an amazing person. I… you remind me of Justin.” Blaine’s voice broke on his name. They’d been so close. They’d gone to school together since 1st grade. Blaine had lost him two years ago. He’d already been on his own, and Justin’s parents had been so accepting of him being with their son despite that. Blaine had been so glad, because he had loved Justin so much. Justin had been exactly his height, Blaine was only 5’8”, he was short. His friends and Justin had called him the Hobbit affectionately. Blaine hadn’t minded it at all, he’d loved it. Especially when Justin had done so. Justin had been a mixed race also, he’d had a black mother and a white father. They hadn’t minded at all that Blaine was half Filipino. Blaine had been very glad. It was hard sometimes to find someone who accepted you for who you were, blood and all. “You… I don’t blame you if you don’t want to do this.”

His fingers brushed through Blaine’s curls again, and watched them fall right back onto Blaine’s forehead. Sam honestly didn’t know how Blaine got through life without being suicidal. Sam tilted Blaine’s chin up so he could look into Blaine’s hazel eyes. “Blaine, I don’t… before you kissed me, I would never have gotten an inkling that I was into guys. I don’t even know if I believe in love at first sight. It’s hard to love someone that you don’t really know. But… there’s just, there’s something that I can’t explain that I feel for you. You let me in, you just met me, and you don’t even know that you can trust me. I know how hard that must have been for you. Just for the record, you can trust me. This is so incredibly frightening for me, but only because this is the first time I’ve been with a boy. But I know, as crazy as it is, that it’s right. I want to get to know you. I really do. Blaine, you can be whatever you want to be, and I don’t care. I want to get to know the person that you truly are. And I’m willing to let you set the pace about it, I know, or at least, suspect, that you don’t let a lot of people in.”

This should be freaking him out, but it wasn’t. Blaine touched Sam’s chest, listening and feeling Sam’s heartbeat. “Not even Puckerman knows all of that, and he’s my best friend.” They’d met in juvie, Blaine knew he wouldn’t have made it through without him. He knew that Puckerman wouldn’t have, either. Blaine stroked Sam’s chest through his tee shirt. Blaine knew that Sam was right about the love at first sight thing. He did feel that something more than lust going on here. Blaine didn’t know how to explain it other than love. Blaine finally lifted his gaze to Sam’s green eyes. “You’re not wrong, I don’t let people get close to me. For some reason that I can’t explain, I feel like I can let you in. I don’t know why. But it’s okay, because I know for some reason, I can trust you. It should be scaring me, but it’s not. Just, please, Sam. If you really don’t want to do this, or if you change your mind, just let me down easy. I can’t…. If someone that I let in hurts me again, I won’t let anyone in anymore.” Blaine wasn’t trying to pressure him, but he just had to know that Sam would promise he wouldn’t try to hurt him. Blaine leaned out and kissed Sam, tasting their salty tears on Sam’s big gorgeous lips. When the kiss broke, Blaine looked into his eyes, his chin trembling.

He’d been through a bad breakup himself, Sam knew how that felt. He and Quinn Fabray had dated the year before, and it had ended horribly. They weren’t even speaking anymore. Sam wished they’d been able to be friends. Sam brushed his lips on Blaine’s again and then pulled back to look into Blaine’s eyes. “I know what it’s like to get hurt by someone you love. I can promise you that I’ll do my best not to do that. Especially intentionally. But I do want to see where this goes, Blaine. You’re gorgeous, and I know that there’s more to you than meets the eye. There’s more to me than meets the eye too.” Sam brushed his fingers through his curls, slowly and softly. Blaine’s eyes fluttered. He didn’t know if there was anything better than seeing Blaine’s face after Sam had his fingers in his curls. Sam smiled as Blaine’s eyes opened. “You have the most gorgeous eyes and hair that I’ve ever seen.” Sam was in awe of how sexy he looked. And it was adorable that his curls fell over his forehead like that of their own accord. Sam loved that, he really did. “You also got me to skip class. That’s amazing.”

A blush covered Blaine’s cheek. He didn’t usually blush like that. Blaine liked that Sam had been able to get him to blush. “You got me to blush, Sammy.” Blaine told him, as Sam brushed Blaine’s cheeks free of tears. Blaine gave him a smile. “Don’t let me be a bad influence on you.” He actually didn’t want to brush off on Sam too much. Blaine leaned closer to Sam, leaning his head on Sam’s chest. He was actually feeling really at ease with Sam. It felt so strange. But in a good way. Blaine’s eyes closed, as Sam pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine’s curly head. “I don’t regret this, Sam.”

That made Sam’s stomach feel full of butterflies. Sam didn’t know that he’d ever get tired of feeling that when he was with Blaine. Sam wrapped his arm around Blaine, letting him settle in. He didn’t mind cuddling at all. Sam brushed his hand along Blaine’s side. “I really am touched that you were going to sleep with me, and I’d be your first. I’d forever be in your life, and you’ve just met me.” Sam honestly didn’t know if he’d have been able to do that if the roles had been reversed. Sam honestly felt really safe with Blaine right now. He also knew that there was more to Blaine than he’d told Sam. And he was fine with Blaine taking his time.

Blaine really was glad that Sam was so touched. “I didn’t decide until you came back down the hall and kissed me. I knew I wasn’t wrong about you being at least bi. I have great gaydar. Justin was straight before I kissed him, too. I don’t want to rush you, so don’t feel like you have to come out now. You come out when you’re ready. If you need to be in secret for awhile, I understand.” Blaine didn’t want to make Sam do something he wasn’t ready for. Blaine knew that Sam might not be ready, kissing him in the hallway aside.

That touched Sam too. That Blaine was willing to let Sam come out on his own terms. Sam lifted Blaine’s shirt so he could stroke his side, feel his bare skin. Sam didn’t care what people thought. Sam would deal with the ramifications. “My parents are going to be okay with me coming out as bi. And I wouldn’t have kissed you in the middle of the hall if I wanted to keep it secret.” Sam had been raised to be himself no matter what. “Plus, I’m on the football team. I can get away with things. I’m even the quarterback. We are definitely mismatched. But who cares?”

That touched Blaine so much. “I can’t believe how okay you are with all of this. I’m so glad that you’re willing to go with it.” He leaned up to look Sam in the eyes. “Mmmm, I love me a jock. I actually can’t wait to see you play. The best thing is, the season just started. When’s your next game? I actually love football. When I was a kid I had a dream of going to OSU.” He really had, but he knew that would never happen now. He was too far behind in school and while he was very intelligent, he didn’t do his homework. Blaine didn’t want to work that hard on his schoolwork.

Sam looked at his phone. He had to go to English, he had to turn in his story that he’d written. Sam had worked hard on it. He had written about his dad. His dad had died when he was thirteen. They’d been having a hard time of it since. Sam tapped Blaine on the shoulder. “I have to go to English. I don’t know what you’re going to do, but I have to go. I will gladly meet up with you.” Sam hated to have to leave Blaine but he really had to get to class. Blaine got up reluctantly. Sam pulled him close once more, and kissed him. “I’ll find you at lunch, Blaine.” Sam told Blaine, and headed off. 

Blaine texted Puckerman to let him know he was free to hang out. He knew that Puck had no plans to go to class either. Blaine got a text back that he was hanging in an empty classroom they only used for after school activities. Blaine said he’d find him and headed off to do just that. On his way, he bumped into that hockey jerk who’d been harassing Sam. Blaine leaned on a locker next to him. “Well if it isn’t the hockey moron.” Blaine really thought this guy needed a good ass kicking. “I want you to know that if you ever touch a hair on Sam’s head again, I will show you why the kids at my old school parted like the red sea when I walked by.” Blaine’s tone was deadly serious. He wasn’t going to let this tool bully Sam anymore. Blaine wondered why this guy was fixating on Sammy anyway. He was definitely getting a gay vibe from him. Blaine kept his gaze on him, Sam had said his name was Dave Karofsky. Blaine had heard of him a bit from Puckerman. “You think I’m joking, try me.” Blaine told him, his arms folded tightly. His gaze was cruel and appraising.

Karofsky didn’t like the look the other boy was giving him. He knew that the other boy was gay, and Karofsky was doing his best to hide the fact that he was, too. He had a huge crush on Sam. He knew that he had no chance now that Anderson had arrived. Karofsky didn’t really know what to say. This wasn’t what he’d expected to happen. He kept his eyes on Blaine, trying to decide what he was going to say. He also could tell that Blaine was sizing him up. “I don’t know why you’re threatening me. Sam’s the qb, he can take care of himself.” Karofsky knew that sounded lame.

Stepping closer, Blaine looked up into the taller boy’s eyes. “Doesn’t matter whether he can or not, he’s mine, and I’m not going to let you bully him.” His tone was firm. He kept Karofsky’s gaze, even though he was trying to look away. “I know you have feelings for him. It’s why you’re bullying him. You have good taste, because Sam is sex on a stick, but if you ever lay a hand on him I will beat you senseless. That is not a threat, asshole, that’s a fucking promise.” Blaine knew that he was tiny, but he could take him. Blaine had done years of fight club and he was a black belt in tae kwon doe. He knew how to kick ass.

The taller boy just started back at him, and then he mumbled whatever and took off. Blaine knew that the situation wasn’t over. He got to walking again and found Puckerman’s hideout. The classroom wasn’t even filled with that many desks. He joined Puck at the back of the classroom. He was filling a bowl full of weed. Blaine liked that Puck was that brave, to smoke on school property. Blaine pulled a lighter out of his leather jacket pocket. “Got a lighter.” He told him. “Sorry I’m late, I was promising Karofsky I’d fuck him up if he touched Sam.” Blaine knew he was going to have to explain that, so he didn’t wait to be asked. “Sam Evans…. He’s sort of my boyfriend now.” Blaine was glad that he could tell Puck these things. When they’d first met, he’d wanted to bang Puckerman. He’d quickly learned that he wasn’t gay. Blaine wasn’t a predatory gay though, and he didn’t want to try and force something that wasn’t going to happen. Puck was the best friend that he’d ever had. Blaine was able to tell him things he couldn’t tell anyone else. He really didn’t know what he’d do without it.

That was news. Puck lit the bowl and took a couple of hits before he passed it to Blaine. “So you and Evans, hmm? I didn’t know he plays for your team. He dated Quinn Fabray, and it was hard for me not to kick his ass.” Puck had always had feelings for Quinn. Ever since 1st grade. He’d never spoken up about it to her. Now it was their senior year and he knew that the year might end without her knowing. It was especially frustrating because Sam was a year behind them in school. Puck knew that Blaine should be a junior, too, even though he wasn’t. “I gotta admit, Evans might be out of your league, Anderson. He’s the fucking quarterback of the damn football team. You’re an emancipated minor who is a year behind in school. No offense, B, but I’m not so sure that that’s going to work out for you.” Puck wasn’t really friends with Sam. He’d been trying for the qb spot, too, and when Sam had won, they’d stopped speaking. Not that Puck had really been speaking to him before. He accepted the bowl and lighter and took a hit. “But I’m down for you trying. Although I should warn you that Evans and I don’t really get along. I’ll try for you, though. You’re my best friend. I know you would do the same for me.” Juvie had made them very close.

“I know you will. And I really appreciate that. I actually know how lucky I am to have Evans agreeing to date me. He’s never dated a boy before. But I know that he’s into me. My gaydar is impeccable.” Blaine knew that he could tell Puck what he and Sam had decided, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to. Blaine accepted the bowl and took a hit. He mused a bit before he spoke again. “I told him things that I don’t tell anyone, Puck.. And he didn’t use them as an excuse not to be with me. I was ready to make him my first.” This earned him a surprised look. He knew how important Blaine’s v card was to him. Blaine took another hit and passed it back. Blaine was already starting to feel baked. This was good weed. He brushed his hand through his hair. “I actually can’t wait to see him play. I love jocks, I guess it’s the big muscles. And I love blondes.” Blaine didn’t have to tell Puck that Sam was the first guy since Justin he’d been serious about. Blaine wished that Puck could have met Justin. They’d have gotten along great, he knew it.

It honestly surprised him that Blaine had been ready for that. Puck took a couple of more hits before he spoke again. “Blaine, you really are serious about him. That’s a bit crazy. Not that you’re not entitled to a little crazy. I just don’t want to see you hurt. Sam’s never dated a guy before. You already know your sexuality. Sam might just be experimenting. You know you can’t go through being hurt again. You’ll end up back in juvie or actual jail. I know that you don’t want that.” Puck handed the bowl back. “I’m not saying don’t do it, just don’t be crazy about it. Keep both of your eyes open. Don’t let yourself get in too deep. Not immediately anyway.” Puck accepted the bowl back and emptied it into a baggie in his pocket. Puck leaned back against the wall, and Blaine relaxed, too, laying his head on Puck’s shoulder. Puck didn’t object, it was truly a testament to how much he’d grown since the time spent in juvie. He wondered if he was going to graduate. He’d not gone to a math class in three years. He didn’t even know why he was even still here, except maybe to see Quinn. He couldn’t get over her as much as she’d tried. “You are always going to have me, and you know that. You just be careful. Promise me.” Puck said, as he opened a bag of Cheetos.

The fact that Puck knew it was Sam that Blaine was dating and still wanted it to work out for him was one of the reasons Blaine was friends with Puck. Not to mention, going through an experience like juvie had the ability to change a person. Blaine knew that they were much closer than some other friendships that had lasted longer than theirs had. Blaine took a handful of Cheetos and brushed some curls off his forehead. He was quiet a moment before speaking again. “I know it’s a big risk. I’m willing to make it hough. Sam is… there’s this feeling, I can’t explain it. I haven’t felt it since Justin. It’s, I wish I could put it into words. You know how you feel about Quinn. That’s how I think I feel about Sam.” This earned him a soft kiss on the cheek and a sympathetic pat on the arm. Blaine took some more Cheetos and said, “You have to tell her how you feel, Puck. You’ll never know if she feels the same if you don’t try. You’ll always regret it. Trust me, I know. I have regrets when it comes to guys. I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.” Blaine sighed. Puck smelled like Sam.

Stuffing some Cheetos in his mouth, Puck knew Blaine was right about Quinn. Even if he didn’t want to admit it out loud. Puck patted Blaine on the arm again. “You are totally screwed if you feel that way about Evans already. But you know that I’ll be there for you, whatever you decide. Although if you’re already that sprung, I’m not sure there’s a way for you to not get hurt. And I know that you’re right about Quinn. I just don’t think I’m good enough for her. She’s so smart, she’s gorgeous, and she comes from one of the wealthiest families in Lima. I’m a poor Jewish guy who’s had to raise his sister and is barely graduating high school. I don’t deserve to even breathe the same air.” Puck honestly didn’t know what he was even thinking. There was no way that he was good enough for her. Puck got another handful of Cheetos and stuck them in his mouth and chewed before he spoke again. “You don’t have the same problem if Evans agreed to go out with you. I’m glad that he did though. You’re more than you pretend to be. You show him that and you’ll be just fine. This is assuming that Sam’s not just experimenting.” He didn’t think that not being realistic about things wasn’t going to help anything. They should be realistic.

Blaine lifted his head so he could look at Puck. “You’re more than you pretend to be, too. You could definitely get Quinn if you tried. You’re a good person, Puck. You just pretend you aren’t.” Blaine didn’t know how Puck had gotten such a low opinion of himself. He knew his mother wasn’t the best. His mother hadn’t been around much and his father had taken off. So had Sarah’s father. They were only half siblings. Blaine was a bit jealous, he’d always wanted a sibling. He supposed that it had been better that he hadn’t had one. Blaine brushed his hand through his curls. “Not that I really know Quinn other than what you told me about her.” Blaine said, “I need a drink., let’s blow this popsicle stand. I just have to be back at lunch so I can meet Sam.” Blaine stood, and so did Puck. Blaine stumbled a bit, he was pretty high. “You going to be okay to drive?” Blaine asked. There was no way he was willing to get on his Harley while he was this baked. He also had an Impala for when it was too cold to ride his Harley. Blaine leaned on Puck as they walked down the hall. There was a door at the end of the hall.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You are definitely more baked than I am.” Puck couldn’t help but smile to himself as Blaine tried to keep steady and had to hang on tighter to Puck. Puck didn’t really mind though. Blaine was honestly his best friend. Puck led them out to his truck, helping Blaine up into the cab before he got inside himself. Puck said, “We can go to Taco Bell, I am starved.” He flipped on the radio and started up the truck. Blaine was singing along with the radio, and Puck honestly wondered why he didn’t join glee club. He knew what excuse Blaine would give him. No time. Puck knew though that Sam was in glee club. Puck turned out of the parking lot. “We could always use another voice in glee.” Puck said casually, knowing he was about to get a stupid excuse. “You’re going to be reluctant, but before you say no, Sam’s in glee club.” Puck knew it was really the only argument he could make. Puck turned a corner, Taco Bell wasn’t too far away. He didn’t know what else to say to get Blaine to join. Puck didn’t want to see Blaine throw away the chance without a good reason. Puck knew he couldn’t get Blaine to believe that he could make something of himself. Puck knew that he could if he tried.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say no, until Puck mentioned that Sam was in glee club. That gave him pause. Blaine had to admit, it’d be nice to join something that Sam was in. Blaine brushed his hand through his curls, causing some to fall adorably onto his forehead. Blaine didn’t move them, he mulled over what Puck had said. Blaine turned to look at him. “I have to admit, I want to say no, but you said Sammy’s in glee.” Blaine said, and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He also knew that a blush covered his face. It was hard already for him not to blush at the mention of Sam. Blaine didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to ruin his rep by joining glee club but Sam was n it. He’d get to see him more. Blaine brushed his hand across his scruffy chin. “I don’t know if I should though. I have a rep to protect. If I join glee that might mess things up.” Blaine didn’t know what he was going to do about school. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up failing sophomore year again. He didn’t know that he cared. Even if he knew he should.

That honestly didn’t surprise Puck. He pulled into Taco Bell. Puck didn’t know that he’d done the wrong thing though. The idea was in Blaine’s head. Puck climbed out of the truck and moved to help Blaine out of the cab, Blaine leaning on him some. Puck didn’t mind, Blaine was so baked. He led them inside and they joined the queue for food. Puck already knew what he wanted. He wanted a mess of tacos. Blaine was peering up at the menu. Puck didn’t think that Blaine really knew where they were. His pupils were very dilated. Puck looked at Blaine, who was murmuring under his breath about the menu. Puck said, “It’s not rocket science, B.” He was smiling. Blaine was honestly one of the most adorable people he’d ever met. Puck knew how much he’d grown that he could think that. Puck got up to the register and ordered twelve taco supremes, the nacho bell grande and a drink. Blaine told the worker he wanted the same, and Puck paid, and Blaine went to fill up their cups while Puck waited for their food. Puck watched him go, he seemed to be walking okay, but the soda machine seemed to be tripping him up. It made Puck smile though. Blaine figured it out though and started to fill the cups with Baja Blast.

About twenty minutes later, they were seated at a table and breaking into their tacos. Blaine looked around the place, wondering why the place wasn’t more busy. He looked at Puck, who seemed lost in thought. Blaine kicked at him lightly. “Hey. What’re you thinking about?” He asked curiously. Blaine definitely was thinking it was about Quinn. Blaine said, “I know that you’re thinking about Quinn. I could talk to her if you wanted. I don’t want to see you regret it because you never spoke up. You have to at least try.”

It was true that Puck was thinking about Quinn. “I don’t know that I should speak up. I get what you’re saying about regrets though. Just, let’s talk about something else. I don’t want to talk about Quinn.” Puck gave Blaine a look that said he meant business so Blaine would drop it. Puck wasn’t saying Blaine was wrong he just couldn’t talk about her right now. Blaine gave him a slight nod, and Puck let out a soft sigh of relief. Puck took a sip of his soda and hoped that Blaine would just change the subject. He didn’t know to what but anything was good.

One week later

Sam whistled as he opened his locker door. It was the end of the school day, and he was supposed to meet Blaine outside so Blaine could take him home. He was babysitting his siblings, Stacie and Stevie, and Blaine was going to help him. Only because Sam didn’t want to do it by himself. He knew that Blaine would have to leave before his mom got home though. She wouldn’t approve of Blaine. He had four earrings, two in each ear, hip studs, tattoos, he smoked weed, and he looked every bit the bad boy. As he was closing his locker, he turned around and nearly bumped into Mike Chang. He was a senior who was also in glee club. “Oh, hey, Mike.” Sam said. He wondered what Mike wanted. “I’ve got to go meet Blaine.” It was already around the entire school that Sam and Blaine were dating. Sam had to admit, it was really helping with Karofsky. The hockey player hadn’t bothered him at all the past week. Sam had to admit he was really glad about that. He ran his hand through his floppy blonde hair and again wondered what Mike wanted. They were sort of friends, but Sam didn’t really like Mike’s girlfriend, Rachel Berry. She was a lot to take. All of the time. 

“Actually, that’s what I want to talk to you about.” Mike wasn’t sure that Sam was going to like this. “Those of us in glee thinks he’s a bad influence on you.” Mike really didn’t like being the one to have to talk to Sam about this. Blaine had already had detention three times and he’d been at school less than a month. Mike also knew that he barely went to class, and Sam had done so a few times with him. The glee club had had a meeting. Mike hated the look of anger on Sam’s face. “I know he seems very exciting. But it’s a bad idea.”

Oh, this was so not happening. Sam folded his arms. “Excuse me? You have got to be joking. You guys can’t tell me who I can and can’t date. Blaine is my boyfriend. You guys don’t know him. He’s a good person. There’s more to him than meets the eye. I can’t believe that you guys went behind my back like that.” His tone was angry and biting. He wasn’t sure that he hadn’t ever been this angry. “I know we’ve only been dating for a week. But it’s the right thing. I don’t know how to explain how I know that. But I do. You guys can take your concern and shove it.”

None of that was a surprise to Mike. He had expected him to be angry. Mike sighed. “We’re concerned, Sam. You’ve been working so hard in school. We don’t want to see all of that go away because you have skipped classes with a delinquent. You don’t need him in your life, Sam.” Mike had heard a lot of things about Blaine Anderson, and none of it was good. Although he knew that the odds were most of it wasn’t true. But they were still concerned. Mike folded his arms. “I know you don’t want to hear it. I know that it’s hard to hear. I’m sorry, I really am. You can still do what you want. We just had to speak up.”

Sam glared at him. “I have to go meet Blaine. This is the end of the discussion.” His tone was cold and final, and he walked off. Sam hated Rachel, but he didn’t gather up the glee club and tell Mike they all hated her. Sam adjusted his backpack and went outside to meet Blaine. He hoped that Blaine had driven the Impala today. Not that he didn’t love the Harley. He did. He liked having to hold so tightly to Blaine when they were on it. Sam blushed now just thinking about it. He was glad when he came upon Blaine and he was standing by the Impala. Sam hurried up to him and kissed him deeply, glad to see him.

As soon as Blaine saw Sam a big smile crossed his features. Blaine eagerly kissed him back. When the kiss broke Blaine let his fingers move through locks of blonde hair on Sam’s forehead. Blaine looked into those soft green eyes that reminded him of emeralds. Blaine said, “You seem upset. What’s wrong, baby?” Blaine could tell he was holding back rage. He was already starting to notice his boyfriend’s moods. “You can tell me, you know that.” Blaine went to open the passenger side door for Sam. He may be a bad boy quote unquote, but he was a gentleman. As Sam climbed in, Blaine was blown away by how gorgeous Sam was. Blaine licked his lips and closed the door. He got in the car and turned on the radio. Blaine looked over at Sam. “Before you tell me though, I was hoping you’d go with me to the Homecoming dance.” Blaine didn’t usually go to school dances, but for some reason he really wanted to go with Sam and slow dance to stupid pop songs and drink crappy punch. Blaine grinned when Sam’s face lit up. “I’ll take it that’s a yes?” Blaine asked, laughing as Sam leaned to kiss him. That was so great.

A grin spread over Sam’s face. He couldn’t believe that Blaine had asked. Sam nodded eagerly. “Yes, I thought you’d never ask!” Sam cried, his anger at Mike forgotten. He had a date to Homecoming. Sam brushed his hand through his boyfriend’s curls, shivering as he felt how soft they were. Sam loved touching Blaine’s curls. He couldn’t keep the huge smile off his face. Sam couldn’t imagine why Blaine would want him. He knew how smart Blaine actually was. Sam had to work so much harder at school than Blaine did. Not that Blaine actually did his homework. Sam kissed him again. “I’ve never gone to a Homecoming dance before.” Sam said excitedly. He didn’t know that he could be more happy than he was right now. Sam grinned more as Blaine started up the car and they headed out of the parking lot. Sam felt like such a girl to be so excited but he didn’t care. Sam was getting the best date for the dance. He wondered what kind of suit to wear. He didn’t have much to choose from, and it’s not like there was a lot of money to get a new one or rent one. They still had some of his dad’s stuff, but he’d been taller than Sam was now and had had a slighter build. There wasn’t any way they’d fit Sam. Sam looked out the window, a bit giddy.

Blaine knew Sam had forgotten what he was angry about, at least for now. Blaine was glad that he’d been able to cheer up Sam. Blaine loved Sam’s sunny smile. It lit up his whole face. Blaine looked at his boyfriend as they came to a stop light. “Are you sure that your mom won’t approve of me? Because if she really won’t I can’t pick you up at your house.” Blaine didn’t mind if she didn’t. He knew that he wasn’t good enough for Sam and never had been. Blaine was just waiting for the other shoe to drop and Sam to dump him. Until that happened, he was going to have the time of his life. Blaine smiled again, and Sam was singing along with the radio. Blaine loved to hear Sam sing. It was magical. Blaine wished that he could safely join glee in order to see him more. Blaine turned onto Sam’s street. He knew that Sam was embarrassed about where he lived. Blaine of course had a trust fund, he used it to pay for his apartment. Blaine didn’t know that he’d be able to make money to afford a place otherwise. Blaine was glad that he could at least have an apartment in a nice building. Part of him missed Westerville though.

“Oh no, she’ll hate you just on look alone. Then when she finds out you’re an emancipated minor who’s a year behind in school and she’ll blow a gasket.” Sam said, shaking his head as Blaine pulled up in front of Sam’s house. It was in one of the more lower income neighborhoods of Lima. Blaine kept telling Sam that where he lived didn’t bother him. Sam still felt embarrassed to let Blaine take him home. Sam knew Stacie and Stevie would be home in about twenty minutes. Sam let them into his house. It was shabby but at least it was clean. Sam dropped his keys in the bowl by the door. Blaine had been inside only once before. Sam led them to the small kitchen, he was going to put out some snacks for the twins. Sam handed Blaine a soda, and got out some graham crackers and apple slices. He knew the kids loved apples. Sam got out his own soda and cracked it open. “Gotta feed them dinner, too, I put some ground beef in the fridge yesterday so we could have hamburger helper. The twins love that.” Sam had picked out the cheesy mac one. The kids loved mac and cheese. Sam watched as Blaine hung up his jacket by the door. Sam was just glad that he could trust the twins to keep quiet about Blaine’s existence. He licked his lips as he watched Blaine.

Feeling Sam watching him, Blaine turned to look at him. Blaine gave Sam a soft smile. Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach. Sam was so amazing. Blaine was getting too attached too fast. And he knew that. He just hoped it wouldn’t be something he’d regret.

 

_**Author’s note: Yeah, I haves a Blam obsession. Ooops. I promise I’ll try to keep this updated. Again, the idea for this fic was tumblr’s fault. Hope ya’ll liked! Reviews would be great.** _


	2. I'm Getting Too Personal

Chapter Two: I’m Getting Too Personal

_No I’m not a liar_  
Just didn’t know how to tell you the truth  
All we need is time   
We don’t know why we do what we do  
On a night like this   
Just don’t know what I’m trying to prove 

_Ain’t got shot glass in my fist_  
Just spilling away all my business  
Telling these strangers about you  
I’m getting too personal   
I’m getting too personal 

Blaine woke up in Puck’s extra bed in his room with a jolt. He was paralyzed with fear. He remembered telling Sam about his boyfriend that had died. He had just woken from a dream in which he was recalling his attack. It had been during his grief at losing Justin. Blaine buried his curly head in his hands, trying to shake off the last vestiges of the dream. His best friend was still asleep.

Blaine was freaking out. What if Sam… what if he told Sam and then he left Blaine? He was so fucking freaked. He was already in love with Sam and he was very terrified of losing him. Blaine knew that he couldn’t handle losing another boyfriend like he had Justin. Blaine ran his hand through his shaggy curls. His shoulders began to shake as tears fell out of his eyes. He began to cry in earnest, wishing that he had the courage to tell Sam about his own attack. Blaine reached for one of his old bandannas and began to wipe his hazel eyes. As he was doing so, Puck stirred in the other bed. “I’m sorry, Puck, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He was still crying as much as he didn’t want to be. And it’s not because he was embarrassed to be crying in front of Puck. They didn’t have that kind of friendship. They could totally be each other with no worries. Blaine wiped his eyes again, tears falling still and a lock of his curls falling over his forehead. He always got this way after his nightmares. It had gotten worse since he had begun dating Sam. It was 2:30 in the morning, of course.

Blinking, trying to orient himself into the darkness, Puck wondered what Blaine was so upset about. Moving out of his bed, he moved to climb onto Blaine’s bed with him. Blaine, being an emancipated minor, he didn’t really have a place of his own. He was staying with Puck, since Ruth Puckerman was not someone who actually was present for raising her own children. Puck had a younger sister, Sarah, and a brother, Jake, but they were only half siblings and Sarah did share a mother with Puck. Jake did not however. Puck wrapped an arm around Blaine’s shoulders. “Is this about the attack or Justin?” He asked. He had a suspicion that it was about the attack. Since Sam, Blaine hadn’t had the nightmares about losing Justin. Puck was aware that Blaine was wearing only a pair of Sam’s boxer briefs. He wasn’t at all concerned about it. “You can tell me if you want to talk about it. Although if you don’t that’s okay too.” Puck didn’t want Blaine to be this upset. Puck stroked Blaine’s arm in soft circles. It always helped when he was upset. “You want some cocoa? It’ll help you got back to sleep. It is a school night.” Puck knew that Blaine was only even going to school because of Sam. Puck was just glad that Blaine was going. Sam was going to be a good influence.

Blaine leaned into Puck, sniffling. He was glad that he had Puck to confide in. Sarah was at her dad’s, her dad actually wanted to be in her life. Blaine knew how jealous Puck was. He totally got how Puck felt, because Blaine knew how it felt to have your father not want you. Blaine ran his free hand through his dark curls, mussing them up even more. “It was… it was about… a new attack.” Blaine managed to say, and Puck’s intake of breath was sharp. “It… it was last week.” Blaine didn’t want to tell him who it was, because one, he was a bit embarrassed that he had let this guy do this to him, and two, Puck would want to kill the guy. Not that Blaine blamed him. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to press charges. This… it was Karofsky, who had clearly been braver than Blaine had given him credit for. Blaine’s eyes filled with tears again. He was terrified of losing Sam, of Karofsky, it wasn’t like Blaine to be so scared of things. He was scared of things, yeah, but not like this. Blaine sniffled and wiped his eyes once more. “I can’t tell Sam. I’m so… I’m terrified of what will happen.” Blaine shuddered. 

Still stroking Blaine’s arm, Puck said, “This isn’t your fault, Blainers. You know that. Who was it?” He asked, already knowing that he was going to have to pull it out of Blaine like pulling out teeth. Blaine would do it if he had to. More tears were pooling in Blaine’s hazel eyes. He reached out and brushed a few off Blaine’s cheek. “You can tell me. You know that I’m not going to judge you for whatever decision you choose. Although you should tell Sam. He loves you, B. You know that. He’s not going to judge you for this. He’s going to try and help you through it. You told him about Justin. He didn’t go and judge you. He supported you. You can’t keep this from him. You know that you might freak out when it comes to sex. And you guys already had sex. So he’ll know something’s up if you don’t tell him as soon as you can.” Puck really thought that Blaine was worrying for nothing. Sam wasn’t going to leave Blaine over this. Puck had seen them at the Homecoming dance. They had acted as if the rest of the world wasn’t there. But not in a gross way. In an they were just that much in love way. It had been gorgeously adorable. Puck hadn’t been able to go with Quinn Fabray, which was what he had wanted. Puck had gone stag and had had a great time, he’d even danced with Sam a couple of times. It had been fun.

While he knew that Puck was right, he couldn’t stop worrying. The tears were starting to stave off though. Blaine finally spotted some tissues and reached for the box. He pulled out a few and blew his nose. He was trying to calm down. So far it seemed to be working at least. It helped that he had Puck. He couldn’t really sleep alone, or he would have been sleeping in Sarah’s room. Blaine knew that there was no way he was going to get back to sleep. “You go on back to sleep. I’m going to smoke a j and go watch something.” Blaine set his eyes on Puck. “I appreciate you being here for me.” Blaine told him. He wasn’t going to lie, he’d had a crush on Puck when they’d first met. Although he’d known that Puck wasn’t gay. And Blaine wasn’t one of those predatory gays. He was glad that they had managed to just be close friends. That was one of the best things that could have happened. Blaine moved out of the bed and went to get a robe in case Ruth happened to come home. Blaine grabbed his weed paraphernalia and left the room. Puck had to be right about Sam. He just had to be. Blaine loved Sam so so much and couldn’t bear losing another person that he loved.

The next morning, Blaine woke to sounds of bacon frying in the kitchen. Blaine yawned. He’d thankfully fallen asleep after smoking. Blaine yawned again and ran his hand through his sleep mussed hair. Blaine got up, gathering up his bag of weed and putting it in his robe pocket. Since Ruth worked nearly round the clock, and dated when she wasn’t, so it was most likely him and Puck. Sarah’s dad wouldn’t drop her off unless Puck was home. Ruth was an awful mother. Blaine went into the kitchen. Eggs were going too. Blaine reached to get some coffee. As he walked by, Puck kissed his cheek. Blaine’s voice was gravelly with sleep as he said, “Morning, I did end up falling asleep again.” Blaine reached for the creamer to add to his coffee. He poured some in, and his free hand ran across his scruffy chin. He supposed he might shave, although Sam liked him a bit on the scruffy side. Speaking of Sam, Blaine heard his truck outside. A smile, albeit a nervous one, spread across his face. He moved to the door, to meet Sam as he got up to the porch. He opened the door and kissed Sam, coffee breath be damned. He stepped back to let him in. Then he led his boyfriend to the kitchen. Puck was putting their breakfast on plates. Sam usually joined them 2 or 3 times a week.

Right away, Sam noticed that there was something up with his boyfriend. He accepted the can of Coke that Puck handed him, and he pulled out a chair for Blaine. He was a gentleman. He was going to try and broach the subject of what was wrong when Blaine went to get dressed. Sam knew that Blaine wasn’t one to hide things from Puck, but Sam had a hunch that it was something extremely personal, and he didn’t want to ask his boyfriend in front of Puck. Sam took a bite of eggs once he’d slid into the seat next to his boyfriend. 

Blaine noticed that Sam had noticed he was upset about something. Blaine was also noticing that Sam wasn’t going to bring it up with Puck around. Blaine sipped his coffee slowly and rolled a joint. He wasn’t about to go to school sober. Especially after last night. Blaine listened to Puck and Sam talk about some of the glee gossip, which Blaine was a bit surprised about. Sam wasn’t one to partake of gossip. Although, that Kurt Hummel kid was secretly going out with someone and the whole glee club was a bit abuzz. Blaine for one didn’t give a shit. That kid was a douchebag.

After breakfast, Blaine led Sam to the bedroom so he could get dressed. Sam leaned on Blaine’s bed as he watched him. Blaine had showered the night before. Sam watched as Blaine reached for a pair of skinny jeans. “So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Sam asked. It was November, and starting to get chilly. Blaine pulled out a fitted Rolling Stones tee shirt and a flannel shirt that he put on and began to button. His leather jacket hung on the communal desk chair. Sam was wearing tight, hip hugging Wranglers and an undershirt with a blue flannel shirt. His coat was by the door. He had a letter jacket, of course. 

Sighing, Blaine knew that this talk was going to make them late for school. Not that he cared about that at all. He didn’t. Blaine pulled up the jeans, they hugged his tight little ass just right. And he still had on Sam’s underwear. He wiggled his ass for Sam as he did, making them both giggle. He sobered though as he moved to get the tee shirt on. He actually loved Ohio weather. Blaine couldn’t wait until it started snowing. Most of the leaves were already off the trees. The weekend before, they’d raked leaves at Sam’s for the kids. They had had a ball. Blaine looked at Sam, screwing up his courage. “Sam… I was… last week, I was… raped.”

When he heard those words, Sam’s green eyes filled with tears, and he stood, moving to wrap his arms around Blaine, pulling him close. When he started to cry, Blaine did too. Sam knew that today wasn’t a day they would spend in school. “It’s going to be okay, Blaine. We’re not going to school today. Okay? We’re going to go somewhere and get your mind off all this. You… baby, I’m so so sorry.” Sam wanted to ask who it had been, but he knew that Blaine wouldn’t want to tell him. More to protect Sam than the one who was guilty. Sam held Blaine as closely as he could. “I’ll do whatever you want to do, baby. And if you don’t want to press charges, I’ll support that. Even if I think you should.” Sam stroked Blaine’s soft back, underneath his tee shirt. He loved touching Blaine’s bare skin. He also knew that it had a calming influence on Blaine when he was upset. Sam rubbed Blaine’s back, he was still crying. “I won’t let anyone else hurt you. I promise. I just wish we could be together all the time.” Sam pulled back so he could look Blaine’s eyes straight on. He brushed some tears off Blaine’s scruffy face. “What do you want to do?”

Sniffling, Blaine thought about what he wanted to do. “I don’t know. There’s nothing to do in Lima. Maybe we ought to go to Dayton or something.” Blaine knew that it was a bit of a drive, but deep inside was a history nerd, and he’d never gotten to go to the Air Force Museum. Blaine ran one of his hands through his black curly hair. “I kind of want to go and see the Air Force Museum. I did some mechanic work and I’ve got some money for us to go.” Neither one of them was actually rolling in it. Bolaine’s trust wasn’t his anymore, not that he’d be able to spend his parents’ money as it was.

Forcing a smile, Sam said, “Okay, we can do that. We’d better get on the road then.” He let go of Blaine so he could finish getting dressed. Sam would do whatever he had to do to help B today. If that meant ignoring the actual issue and going to see things historical, that’s what they would do. Sam brushed his hand through his long blonde locks. They fell back over his forehead as Blaine finished dressing and grabbed his leather jacket. They went out to Sam’s truck, Puck’s was gone, he’d left already. Blaine let Sam help him up into the cab, and Sam plugged their destination into the GPS so they could get going. It was going to be a very long day.

Blaine stared out the window. He just couldn’t talk about what had happened with Sam just yet. He watched the scenery go by, and Blaine wondered if he could really get through this day. Without talking about the attack, that was. Blaine loved Sam and was so scared that Sam would blame him. Even if he hadn’t so far. Blaine knew that he shouldn’t be so paranoid. He was trying, but it was the only way that he knew how to be. Blaine hadn’t had anyone who really counted on him, or wanted him to be there. Blaine took a deep breath. “I know it’s going to be a hard thing to not talk about all day. But Sammy, I just… I’m so scared and I need just one more day with you before you wise up and break up with me.” Tears were brimming in his eyes. Blaine sniffled and said, “Don’t just tell me what I want to hear. Be honest. If you’re going to break up with me, then do it sooner rather than later. I love you so much and…” He broke off as his boyfriend pulled them to the side of the road. Blaine really hoped that he wasn’t about to do it now. “Sam, why are we stopped, babe?” He asked, his tone shaking a bit. It was so very scary. Blaine didn’t know what to do with his hands.

Reaching out, Sam took Blaine’s hands as they looked at each other. Sam stroked Blaine’s hands with his thumbs. “Look, I love you, Blaine. I know how these things work. People who have been raped like you were go through all kinds of coping mechanisms. You are just being paranoid. I’m not going to leave you. I can’t even explain to you how amazing you make me feel. You’re the one good thing in my life, besides the twins. You…..” Sam’s eyes had brushed with tears. He didn’t know why Blaine felt so badly about himself. “I hate that you have such low self esteem. You are amazing and I don’t deserve you.” Sam said, wishing that he could make Blaine believe it. 

When Sam said those things, Blaine’s heart swelled so full. Blaine loved Sam so much. He knew that he shouldn’t be so attached already. He couldn’t help himself. Sam was the only one besides Justin who had ever loved him like this. Blaine threw himself at Sam then, kissing him hard. Blaine wanted to bang Sam right then and there. He just hoped that his younger boyfriend would just go with it. Blaine’s arms slid around Sam’s neck, playing with Sam’s blonde locks. Blaine kissed him even deeper, nibbling at Sam’s bottom lip. He was glad when Sam kissed him back just as passionately. Blaine’s left hand moved down under the front of Sam’s shirt, stroking his chest.

LIfting Blaine across the gear shift, Sam settled his boyfriend on his lap. As he did, Blaine reached down to set the seat all the way back. Sam’s arms tore off Blaine’s tops, and to the floor they went. Sam ran his hands along Blaine’s strong chest, playing with the T of chest hair, Blaine reaching to unbutton Sam’s jeans. Sam’s fingers stroked Blaine’s treasure trail and then worked Blaine out of his jeans. His hand stroked Blaine through his boxer briefs, and then lifted Blaine long enough to get them off his perfect ass. Sam licked a couple of his fingers, sliding them into his boyfriend’s entrance. Blaine gasped, writhing on top of Sam. Sam had never had sex in the truck before, and this was really hot. It would be even better if they got to do it in the truck bed, too. Sam groaned as Blaine’s cock rubbed against his. His fingers worked inside Blaine, so his cock could go inside Blaine. Sam and Blaine looked at each other, but they didn’t really speak. They didn’t have to. Sam felt his heart swell with love, and Blaine tugged his arm, that meant he was ready for Sam’s long hard manhood. Sam and Blaine both moved, and Sam sank into him like butter. Both of them were breathing shallowly. 

When Sam slid into Blaine, he gasped, his hands gripping Sam’s ass as he rode him. Blaine’s curls fell over his forehead, as he gasped with deep desire. Blaine’s hands braced himself on Sam’s abs, those gorgeous, strong, abs. Sam’s hands were on Blaine’s cock, cupping and stroking his balls at the same time. Blaine was going crazy with desire. Sex was what he did to help himself stop freaking out. What he did to cope. Blaine knew that he had to stop doing that. He had to find a new way. As Sam’s long manhood brushed up against his prostate, Blaine let out a long moan. It’d been awhile since he’d had car sex. Blaine’s curls fell as he leaned to kiss Sam, he was going to come soon. Their lips fused together, and Blaine was coming. He gasped out Sam’s name, struggling to breathe. He slowly got his breath back. Blaine stayed on top of his boyfriend, resting his head on Sam’s chest. He couldn’t think of a time when he’d had better sex. Blaine’s eyes filled with tears, as he tried to catch a hold of his feelings. Blaine’s breath was shallow as he kept his face on Sam’s chest. A small sigh escaped him as Sam eased his cock out of his hole. Blaine knew that sex had just been a band aid. Just a thing that was a temporary fix. Deep breaths filled his lungs, heart pounding against Sam’s chest. He could feel Sam’s heart pounding as well. That was calming him down a bit.

Sam wasn’t surprised when he felt tears on his chest. Sam knew exactly what the sex had been. Just a band aid, a fix that wasn’t going to be long term. Sam also knew that he wasn’t sure what to do to help Blaine with all of this. Sam let Blaine lay on him, trying to gather his thoughts and feelings. Sam didn’t know how Blaine was living with anything that he’d gone through. Sam’s hands stroked Blaine’s bare back. They might end up regretting this later, or rather, Blaine might, but Sam was glad that he’d been able to be there for Blaine. “Blaine, you don’t have to talk right now. You can just sit there and cry if you want. I am here for you. If you just want to have sex, sex, sex, and more sex, that’s okay too. You may not have said it out loud, but I know that’s how you cope with things. It’s okay. I may not get it but it doesn’t mean that I can’t be there for you.” He couldn’t even imagine what Blaine had been put through. He knew he was going to have to do some research about all of this. Sam was taken off guard when Blaine lifted his head to look at him. Sam brushed curls out of Blaine’s eyes, his fingers lingering a bit. Those curls were gorgeous, and he hoped Blaine was just as attached to them as he was. 

Wide, hazel eyes looked back at Sam. Blaine wasn’t even sure where to begin. Because, here, on the Ohio highway on the road to Dayton, it felt like it was time to talk about things. Blaine had not envisioned the conversation this way at all. It was going to be hard to talk about how he’d felt. He was trying to formulate his thoughts. It was going to be hard to open the door that was holding back his feelings. Blaine knew though that that’s why he truly loved Sam, he was very willing to let Sam in, and he never did that anymore. Except with Puck. Speaking of, Puck was calling him. “Hold on, Sammy.” Blaine said, reaching for his pants, to get his phone. “What’s up, Puck?” Blaine asked. He knew Puck was going to give him shit for skipping school. Which he thought was hilarious, since Puck wasn’t an attend school kind of guy. “If you’re going to give me shit about missing school, please do it later. I’m naked and sitting on my boyfriend’s cock.” Blaine said that one, to be a dick, and two, he knew it would get Puck off the phone faster. He loved Puck so much, but right now was his time with Sammy. “Please, I need this time with Sammy.” Blaine leaned on Sam, holding the phone against his ear. Blaine knew that Puck felt like his older brother, and that’s why he was being so protective. He really kind of liked it. No one but Justin had really cared about him before.

“If you think that I’m going to get off the phone faster because of that, you’re nuts. I’m calling because your bitch mother called.” He didn’t know how that woman had gotten the Puckerman house number, but she had. This was going to go nbe of two ways, Blaine was either going to freak out, or act as if nothing had gone wrong. Puck wasn’t sure which it should be. It could truly go either way. “Blaine, bro, I have some bad news. Your dad, he had this massive heart attack. He didn’t make it.” Puck hated to do this now, with what Blaine had already been through.

Blaine froze. He hated his father, but this wasn’t what he had wanted to hear. Blaine’s eyes filled with tears, and his hands were shaking. Blaine met Sam’s eye. “My… my dad died?” This was said for Sam’s benefit. Blaine didn’t know what to say. His face was devoid of color, and he was trying to focus his thoughts. It was just so hard. “What’s… what else did my mom say?” He really didn’t think that he was going to go to the funeral. He’d said all he’d needed to say to that horrible man years ago. Blaine didn’t know that he could handle seeing his father dead. It might mess him up more than he usually already was.

Puck knew that this could still go either way. He also knew that Blaine didn’t really care no matter what his reaction was. Puck wasn’t one to blame him for that. After what the man had put Blaine through his whole life, it was understandable. Puck didn’t know what to do for Blaine, but he had to do something. “What do you want me to do, B? What can I do to help make it all better? I mean, besides letting you go right now so you can keep banging Evans.” Puck just wasn’t sure how his friend was even getting through what he’d been through, especially lately. Puck knew that if it was him, he’d be taking it a hell of a lot harder than Blaine was. “Are you okay?”

It was something Blaine wasn’t sure he felt the strength to answer right now. “Puck, right now, I can’t talk about it. I just… I need to put it on the back burner so I can focus on being with my boyfriend.” He said. Blaine knew that he couldn’t handle discussing his dad after what he and Sam had been talking about. “I appreciate the head’s up, Puck. I do. You’re the only family that I’ve got. I will see you later, I swear.” They spoke a bit more, and Blaine hung up. He was full of mixed emotions. He missed out on so much growing up, and he knew it was mostly his bigoted father’s fault. Blaine looked into Sam’s eyes, and despite himself, tears brushed his hazel eyes. It was going to be tough. 

A week later, and Blaine was kind of a wreck. He hadn’t stepped foot in McKinley at all that week, he’d done some pool hustling, a few shoplifting trips, and he’d been drinking himself stupid. Sam was getting worried. His mom had declared Blaine off limits to Sam. Sam wasn’t taking it too well. No one in glee club seemed to be sad about it. Blaine hadn’t endeared himself to anyone. Sam was so very miserable. At the moment, he was at his locker, changing out his books. Sam was worried about Blaine. They were seeing each other as much as they could. But it wasn’t like it was before. Sam wanted Blaine to let him tell his mom about what had happened to Blaine. She might give him the benefit of the doubt. She wasn’t a mean person. Sam missed Blaine so much. He hated that they had to sneak around like they were. Sam was also worried about how Blaine was handling everything. He wished that he could do something to help Blaine deal. As Sam closed his locker, he turned to find Quinn Fabray there. “Um, hey, Quinn.” He said. He wasn’t sure what it was she’d come to talk to him about. Sam and she weren’t really friends, but Sam knew that Puck was trying to get her as his girlfriend. “What do you want?” Tone wary.

Quinn brushed her hand through her long blonde hair. “I’m here about Blaine.” She told him, and watched his face fall. “No, it’s not what you think. I’m not here to voice my displeasure about your relationship with him. I’m here because he asked me to let you know. He’s been arrested.” She hated the tears that brushed Sam’s green eyes. “He says he has the money for someone to bail him out, he just needs someone to bring it to the jail.” Quinn was trying to like Blaine. She knew some of what he’d been through, and she knew how hard he was struggling. “If you want, I can do it. I don’t want you to get in trouble with your mom.” It was common knowledge in glee.

There wasn’t really any surprise to Sam that his boyfriend had gotten arrested. “Quinn, what was it for?” He asked. There was a ringing in his ears as she told him it was because he’d been in a fight with Karofsky. Sam wasn’t surprised, either, after what Blaine had told him the hulking hockey player had done. Sam brushed some of his blonde locks out of his eyes. His hand was shaking. He heard himself asking if it had been in self defense. Quinn told him it was Blaine’s word against Karofsky’s, and no one was sure who to believe. Sam knew that this wasn’t Blaine’s fault. He’d been messed up lately but he also knew that Karofsky was the one who was the bully. Sam told Quinn that his mom was out of town so he’d go.

About an hour later, Sam was handing over a thousand dollars for Blaine’s bail. He spoke to the arresting officer, and he felt a bit better. The officer seemed to believe that it wasn’t Blaine’s fault. He told Sam that the hockey player’s bail was higher than Blaine’s, and Blaine had told them what Karofsky had done to him. Sam told them everything he knew about it, even if it was hearsay. But he also did his best to reassure the officer that Blaine had been going through a lot lately (without telling him of the shoplifting) and this incident was just the tip of the iceberg. The officer told Sam that they were going to investigate the claims that Karofsky had raped Blaine. Sam was glad that he seemed to believe Blaine about that. He wanted this nightmare to be as easy on Blaine as possible. By this point, they’d led Blaine out, and Sam went to hug him tightly. His mom was going to be even stricter if things didn’t turn out their way. Sam hugged the shorter boy tightly. “It’s going to be okay, baby. I promise.” He told him. Sam wasn’t going to let Blaine go down for being attacked. He stepped back, brushing some of Blaine’s curls out of his eyes. “It’s going to be okay.”

Despite Sam’s reassurances, Blaine didn’t know that he could agree. Blaine was glad that they did seem to be taking his charge against Karofsky seriously. Blaine accepted the bag of his belongings that they’d given Sam. He was scared. As an adult, he was being charged as one. Blaine had been acting in self defense. He just hoped that the witnesses would tell the truth. Blaine knew that Karofsky wasn’t getting out anytime soon, his bail was too high. Blaine had been minding his own business and Karofsky had come along. Blaine had just been trying to eat lunch. He’d been avoiding school yet again. Blaine knew that since he was so far behind and eighteen, that wasn’t an issue for the cops. He hadn’t been able to stop Karofsky from holding him down and beating him. He’d only gotten away because he’d broken a bottle over Karofsky’s head. Blaine was just thankful that he didn’t have a record as an adult they could use against him. And his juvie record was sealed. Blaine just wished that his life was easier. He looked at his boyfriend. Sam deserved so much better than him. “You’re going to get in trouble with your mom.” Blaine said, as Sam’s hand moved down and slipped into his. He was starting to think that Sam’s mom was going to hate him forever. It certainly didn’t surprise him. It’s not like he was a great catch. Blaine loved Sam with all of his heart, but he knew he might always be wondering when Sam was going to leave him. 

“That’s not important, B, okay? I wasn’t going to leave you in jail. I know Quinn said she’d go, but I had to. Mom’s out of town, anyway.” Sam shrugged one shoulder. “You know that I’m not going to let you deal with all of this alone. I love you, Blaine.” He knew that Blaine was still worried that he was going to leave. “You’ve got to start trying to relax, B. I’m not going to leave you. Especially over stuff like this. This isn’t your fault. Karofsky deserves to pay for what he did to you.” Sam led them out to his truck. “This is going to turn out okay. I swear. You’re going to be fine.”

As much as Blaine wanted to believe him, right now he couldn’t. Blaine felt like there was a war going on with him and Karofsky and he was losing. Blaine was shaking a bit. He had a few cuts and lacerations on his face, and a black eye. It all had been looked over by the paramedics and it was mostly shallow. He had a few bruises on his chest and stomach, too. He was incredibly sore all over. Sam helped him into the truck, as if he knew Blaine was sore. Blaine settled into the seat, sitting his things next to him on the seat. Then Sam moved to get in, too. Blaine was quiet as he started up the truck. “I love you, too, Sammy.”

Sam noticed the fact that Blaine didn’t acknowledge what Sam had said. Sam decided to let it drop for now. “Do you want to make a doctor’s appointment? You can probably get some pain meds. In the meantime, we’ve got some ibuprofen at home. Don’t argue with me, you’re spending the night with me. The twins are out of town with Mom. No one will know.” Sam didn’t know if he was going to manage not to kick Karofsky’s ass if he did get his bail paid. Sam slowed to a stop at the stop light. “You’re going to be fine.” Sam repeated, even if Blaine didn’t acknowledge that he’d said it, he knew that Blaine would still hear it. Sam leaned out and kissed Blaine’s cheek. 

When they started down the road again, Blaine brushed his hand through his dark curls. He sighed. “I hope you’re right. I’d love to believe it. Right now I just can’t.” They turned onto Sam’s street, and before long they were pulling into Sam’s drive. Blaine was able to get out of the truck himself, but not easily. Sam helped him inside, and settled him on the couch. Blaine winced as he settled in. He felt so sore. Sam went to get him some of the ibuprofen, and Blaine reached for the tv remote. Blaine flipped until he found a cartoon, and leaned back, wincing. He was so fucking scared he was going to end up in jail. Blaine had had a few juvie stints but he’d never done real time. It was scaring him just thinking of it.

Later that evening, they were in Sam’s bed. Sam was working on some English homework. Blaine was asleep. Sam was glad that he’d been able to fall asleep. Sam was surprised when his phone rang. He reached for it, and saw it was Puck. “Hey, Puckerman. You calling about Blainers?” He asked. When Puck said he was, Sam said, “He’s asleep right now, and I’m not going to lie. He’s incredibly scared that he’s going to go to jail. I don’t think he will. There’s eye witnesses and they are going to look into Karofsky’s attack on Blaine.” That was such a relief to Sam. He brushed his hand through his blonde locks. “I talked to the cops for awhile when I bailed Blaine out. They seemed to really believe me when I told them what Karofsky did. So this might actually work out. I just am worried about how all of this is already affecting Blaine’s mental state.” He didn’t know how to help Blaine with all of this. He wished that he did. He was just trying to be what Blaine needed. It was incredibly hard. Sam brushed his hand through his hair again. “I just don’t know how to be there for Blaine. Can you tell me what I should do? You’ve known him longer than I have.” He hoped that Puck would know something that would help him be what his boyfriend needed.

It was great that they believed Sam about Blaine’s attack. “Yeah, I can tell you. Not that you would, but don’t pressure him to talk if he doesn’t want to. Don’t expect him to want to fuck a lot. And if he does, you should be worried. Sex abuse victims can be promiscuous and it’s not a good thing. He’d be using sex to increase his self worth. You can’t let him do that. If he actually wants sex because he loves you, that’s different. I’m not sure how to tell the difference. You’ll be great to him, Sam. I know that you will. You love him. You care about him.” Puck was behind this relationship 100%. He had never seen his best friend so happy. Before all of this had gone down, that was. “I know that he loves you so much. He talks about you like he used to talk about Justin.” Puck leaned back in his armchair. He hadn’t expected Blaine to come home, not with Sam’s mom out of town with the twins. He was worried about him, but he knew that Blaine would be okay with Sam. He was itching to kill Karofsky for what he’d done to Blaine. He knew it was because Blaine had stuck up to him about Karofsky’s treatment of Sam. No one had ever had the balls to do that before. Puck was a bit guilty of that himself. But it wasn’t because he didn’t care if Sam got hurt. “And of course I’ll be there for him too.” Puck reached for his beer. He had a great fake ID. It served him well. Blaine was the five finger discount type. 

It touched Sam that Blaine cared about him like he had Justin. Sam put aside his homework. He wanted to focus on this conversation. “I just hate seeing him so upset. It makes me feel so…. Helpless. I hate that he’s going through all of this. I… I really want to kill Karofsky for doing this to him.” Sam knew that Puck would feel the same way that he did about that. It was against Sam’s religion to kill the other boy, but he so much wanted to it killed him. Sam wasn’t one who wanted to hurt people like that. But he couldn’t stand to see Blaine like this. It was harder on Blaine, of course. He understood that. “I just hope that Karofsky pays for what he did. He… he damaged Blaine forever. Even if he works through it one day, it’s still permanent damage. There’s no way that he shouldn’t pay for that. I can’t even believe that there are people in the world who think that rape isn’t really a crime.” It made him both angry and sad. Sam brushed his hand through his blonde locks. “I don’t want to mess this up. I want to be what Blaine needs. I’ve never loved anyone like I love Blaine. It… it scares me, but I may love him enough to want to marry him.” Sam was still just a teenager, he shouldn’t be thinking of marriage. But no one had loved Sam like Blaine did. 

“I wish that I could kill him too. But I’m going to do my best to believe that this is going to work out for everyone. We have to be as positive as we can.” They spoke a bit more, and Puck hung up. He wanted to talk about Quinn with someone, but he knew it wasn’t the time to talk about it with Blaine or Sam. Puck was starting to think that maybe he and Quinn were going to work out. She’d been starting to get to be friends with Blaine. That meant she might agree to be friends with him. Puck just knew that he was going to have to clean up his act a bit though. She’d never be allowed to date him with the way he was now. He wasn’t sure how to go about it, but he was going to do the best he could. And be there for Blaine as best he could, too. 

_And all my friends they know and it’s true_  
I don’t know who I am without you  
I got it bad, baby  
Got it bad 

_Oh tell me you love me_  
I need someone on days like this   
I do   
On days like this   
Oh tell me you love me  
I need someone on days like this  
I do, on days like this  
Oh can you hear my heart say  
Ohhhh, oh  
No you ain’t nobody   
Till you got somebody  
You ain’t nobody till you   
Got somebody 

_And I hope I never_  
See the day that you move on  
And be happy without me  
Without me  
What’s my hand without your heart to hold?  
I don’t know what I’m livin’ for  
If I’m livin’ without you 

_Everything I need_  
Is standing in front of me  
I know that we will be alright  
Alright, yeah  
Through the ups and downs  
Baby I’ma stick around  
I promise we’ll be alright, alright 

 

_**Author’s note: That could have been longer maybe. Okay. I’m not like, being rude. But I need to say something. I know there are writers that update all the time. That’s fine for them, but that’s not the way I work. I don’t force things. The next chapter will come when it comes. Now I expect people to ask about updates every once in awhile. But when you do, don’t say things like you feel I forgot about the fic. Because I assure you that I haven’t. Blam is always on my mind. It may fall to the back burner, but I will never forget. And don’t expect updates every week. I would also appreciate it if there aren’t any complaints about content. I’m not trying to please everyone and I know I won’t. I hope ya’ll liked, and I will update ASAP.** _


End file.
